terra_alpha_alliancefandomcom-20200215-history
Trinity Morris-Talon
Name: Trinity Marie Morris-Ryder Age: 26 Height: 5'3" Weight: 99lbs Hair: dark brown Eyes: light hazel Skin: Caucasian Parents: Angelica Ryder and Nathan Morris Background: Terra Alpha Naval Academy - Major Operations, Minor Command Byron Landbase - Yeoman trainee TAS Huntington - Yeoman/Operations Officer trainee Starbase Byron - Yeoman / Backup Operations officer TAS Seraphim - Yeoman/Operations Owner - Rafter T Ranch XO 82nd Marine Division Personality: Trinity is very much her mother's daughter, normally very upbeat, perky and tenacious. Has a quick wit and usually has a smile on her face 90% of the time. Although she is very friendly, she was raised by a harsher and less 'fun' future version of Angelica Ryder and had grown up during very dark times on Terra Alpha - which means she's a little more blunt and more willing to do things that are more... grey, if it means helping people. Having grown up with a rather emotionally distant mother and a father that she all but pushed away, she has tried to do more to help her parents come together in this timeline and ensure that her unborn counterpart has a better family life than she had. Despite the happy smile and cheerful disposition, there are deep emotional and physical wounds that she tries her best to hide and not let out. As she comes from a very bad future, Trinity keeps very tight lipped about too many details about the future and very open and free about others. At times she can come off as "spoiling" the future, but as time goes on and events that 'should' have happened didn't - she feels safe in telling people what could have happened. She is very mature for her age and yet never really had a chance to be too youthful where she came from - so she relishes being able to experience things she was only told about. Typically spends her downtime on the Promenade shopping or on Terra Alpha at her mother's house. Trinity feels like she is finally getting to know the mother that she always knew her mother was. Trinity has a very close relationship with her mother in this timeline, something she always wanted to have. As such, she's usually fashionably dressed and accessorized off duty and tries to be more mature than her youthful age and physical appearance would say otherwise. Trinity inherits the 'Ryder augment genes' - and has a multi-tasking brain like her mother and grandfather and a durability that allows her to have a greater than average endurance as her muscles produce very small amounts of fatigue toxins and can make do with very little sleep. It's thought that she also has a degree of "psi sensitivity" but she keeps her familial augment nature a secret from all but a few trusted individuals as she knows that in her future and presumably in this one, something very bad happens to augments that makes them not quite as trusted as they are currently. Despite so much death going on around her, including members of her family, she still counts people in this timeline as her family and presumably they had some hand in her upbringing. Her closest friends are Ethan Talon, daughter of Sandoval and Carly Ryder, her cousin and later CO. Since coming to this timeline, she had a falling out, presumably over her wish to get to know her family and Carly who insisted she not interfere. It was later revealed that Carly had manufactured that argument as a way to let Trinity find her own path and so that she wouldn't insist on following Carly into battles she know would darken her soul. What few realize is that Trinity has been using her new position as a Command Staff assistant (Yeoman) to ensure that the future she grew up with never comes to pass and subtly gathering information on various people she remembers from her timeline that made a difference one way or the other. Sometimes it seems as if Trinity is nearly everywhere, but it comes from her being very good at her job and knowing when and where to be so she can be of most use and because some events happened regardless of how other events were manipulated, and 'knows' where to be and when almost instinctively. Trinity has a very caring nature and will naturally try to help people that she feels are not being treated properly. After Ethan was supposedly killed in action, Trinity followed his wishes and started a ranch, she dubbed the Rafter-T and while initially completely 'green' to ranching and farming, had quickly learned from some of the hands and friends of Ethan's that she hired on, that she became quite adept to managing and running the place. She decided early on to diversify their income and found that many of the unused acres were perfect for a growing berries and thanks to her study of hydroponic gardening, created a four story hydroponic garden to grow a variety of more exotic berries. Some of which have become highly sought after. It didn't hurt that Vice President Jon Price and his then fiance Isabella Cross had been seen enjoying her berries at a local cafe which caused orders to skyrocket. To keep her closer to her new project, she took a position with the local Sheriff's office as a deputy and helped with a number of cases. When Ethan returned from Earth, Trinity and he ran the ranch side by side. Which allowed her to spend a bit more time on other cases, missions and training. Eventually the couple were married and General Mattis made them the offer that they would head up the 82nd Militia. Giving her a promotion to XO and the rank of Colonel. Which was quite the promotion, but it was based on her experiences in their 'original' timeline, so she voluntarily resigned her Naval commission, which at the time was a full Lieutenant thanks to her finishing Academy courses and other commendations. Since taking on the Marines, Trinity has become far more comfortable with herself, less nervous and less jealous. She still wonders if they made the right call, given that she's in her late 20s and holds a high rank of authority, but with everything she and Ethan had lived through in their timeline, she had the experience and the personality to handle it. Ever since the wedding, Trinity has been more focused on starting a family while she and Ethan are still young enough and when she can take the leave and not have it negatively affect everything she had been setting up for years now. In 2421 Trinity was captured for more than six months and trained by Lady Bellatrix and her apprentice an alternate Kat Donovan, during her capture she was tortured by a minion of Dominus named 'The Artist' who carved an intricate wing pattern into her back, that was so painful and searing that it actually transferred to her mother, Angel, who still carries a faint scar pattern on her own back.